Founding of the Marauders
by IEatCloudsForBreakfast
Summary: James Potter's, the eventual father of Harry Potter, first year at Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. Meeting new people, being sorted, and so on. The founding of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, i know some of you are probably wondering why im writing another story, when I havent finished one already, well, here is your awnswer, I had a wonderful idea, and I could not help myself._

_Beta offers are welcome. But you must be open to criticism. And me probably butchering your ideas._

_While writing this I was trying to do Algebra homework, and listening to Candle (Sick and Tired) by The White Tie Affair, which is a good song, that you should listen to. Just recommending, not needed._

_Ideas are also welcome. Thank you._

**Chapter One**

James smiled arrogantly as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, proud to finally be there. He pulled on his tie, it was a little too tight, and he smiled when he found he knew how to tie it. He looked down and pushed his glasses back towards his face, so he could see himself better.

His plain tie, as first-years usually wore when first arriving to Hogwarts, was oddly crossed across his chest, where his plain white dress shirt contrasted quite oddly to his dark tie and pants. He pulled on his robes and smiled, because they fit, and couldnt help but to laugh a bit, at himself, because of course they would fit they were 'magical robes, made for a magical boy' as his mother would say.

James nearly fell over as the train screetched to a halt. He quickly grabbed his trunk, and rushed out the small train compartment's door. As he was rushing out of the compartment, he ran into a beautiful red-haired girl, with extravagant green eyes.

"What are you? Daft? You could have severly hurt someone! Stop staring at me like that, Boy!" She rushes, and yells as she is pushing her way out of the train. James stands there, like an idiot, watching her every move, until someone runs into him, and pushes him forward.

"Come one moptop!" The boy whom pushed him says loudly, " Get moving!"

"All right, you tosser, i'll move, i'll move!" James says, frusterated, because now, he has lost his sight of the beautiful girl.

"What did you just call me?" The boy responds, "I am Sirius Black! If you want to keep your head, I insist you not refer to me as a 'tosser' again!"

James stands there, astounded, and pushes his way through the rest of the crowd, when another person comes up behind him and grabs his shoulder. James begins to yell, because he expects it to be that Sissy, or Serious kid again, but when it wasn't he immediatly apologises and introduces himself. "Im James Potter, nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin, a pleasure. I'm looking for any other first year to help me navigate though this infernal crowded train, hopefully one who knows where they are-"

"First years! Over here!" A seemingly tall man yells over the large bustling crowd. A small group of eleven-year-olds already began to swarm around him, and that is where James, being promptly followed by Remus, go.

"I swear if we have to walk any farther I will have someone carry my luggage for me." A blonde boy says, rather meanly. James knew, after fruther inspection, who this boy was. He was Lucius Malfoy, who's family had been in Slytherin since the lord knows how long.

"Hurry up now! Or we will be late to sorting!" The tall man says, for probably the umpteenth time, "Follow me to the boats!" Oh well, that was new. Mum and Dad had never said anything about boats.

While following the man to the boats, the two boys, James and Remus, run into a mousey little boy with hair so blonde it seemed to be non-existant, and eyes so beady, one didnt think that they looked human.

"Oops, pardon me. Im sorry." Remus says, helping the little plump boy up, "Hello there, I am Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"I-I-I I'm P-p-p-p-peter P-p-p-pettigrew. N-n-n nice to m-m-m meet you." Peter sudders.

"And if we do not hurry, we are going to be late." James interrrupts.

"And he is James Potter, why don't you come with us, so you don't get run over again?" Remus invites Peter.

"T-t-t-thanks."

"Our pleasure."

James pulls his trunk, and his newly found friends, along to the docks, and into a boat, where, that rude boy from the train jumps in with them. While James struggled to remember his name, he introduced him self to everyone who could hear him, "Hallo everyone! My name is Sirius Black, and I shall see you in class, so remember the name, SIRIUS BLACK!"

Now James remembered. Sirius seemed to be very proud of his name. But just as James went to ask Sirius to shove it somewhere unpleasant, he saw the castle, and his breath was taken away.

It was surrounded by fog, making the towers look tall, strong, and ominous. The windows, were lit and glowed about the dark, and made the otherwise scary, enormous castle, looking very humble and welcoming. There were trees surrounding it from both sides, making it look very majestic and proud, like a lion. It also looked like a place of wonder, like the raven, so mysterious, but cunning and smart. Mystery and Power, seeped from it too, like the snake. But somehow, through all of the others, it seemed like a place to be yourself, and to have fun.

As their boat reached shore, they hopped off, and James's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He was finally here. Finally here at Hogwarts, and somehow, he knew, it was going to be wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James bounces as he waits in line for the sorting hat. Of course James knows what is going to happen, he is going to end up in one of the four magical houses of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James is positive he will end up in Gryffindor. He hears a tall woman with dark brown hair and glasses that makes her seem like a braniac, announce a name, very loudly and very proudly, and he knows who she is immediatly, the head of house for Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagal.

She yells a name that starts with A, according to last name, alphebetically, and slowly works her way through the list of eager first years. Once she gets to B, James immediatly snaps his attention to the front. He watches a few people get sorted, the first to Hufflepuff, the second to Ravenclaw, and the next two into Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius!" Minerva announces, and Sirius, with his black hair, and cocky additude, struts up to the stool and sits down. She places the sorting hat on his head, and within a few minutes the hat announces, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor house screams and shouts, happy that they finally have a new member, the first one of the night, but Sirius doesn't seem to be happy with his placement. Sirius, looks up and Minerva quizzically, and says something along the lines of, "That hat is fucking wrong. I am a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor. Don't you know who I am?"

Minerva looks at Sirius, points at the Gryffindor table and says, "The Sorting Hat has spoken, now go join your house like a good little boy."

Sirius, mumbling all sorts of profanities, takes his time walking to the table where he sits down and acts like he should be somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Minerva gets back to sorting the first years. She works her way all the way down to L before James recognises another name.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus, the nice, intellegent boy from the train, shyly goes and sits on the stool, and allows the hat to be placed on his head. The hat sits there, only for a moment and announces, "Gryffindor!"

Remus smiles, pleased with his result, and goes to join all of the other Gryffindors at the table, including Sirius Black.

Minerva works her way to the Ps, and James heart leaps with joy, he is behind a boy named Peter Pettigrew, and by the looks of it, he was next.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter hobbles up the the stool and sits, like so many others before him. The Sorting Hat is again placed on another head, and announces, for the umpteenth time, "Gryffindor!"

The house rejoices. Peter joins Remus, and the sad Sirius at the table.

Finally after what seems like an eternity of waiting, James's name is called. James feels the eyes on him as he slowly walks to the stool and sits. He fliches when the hat touches his head, not expecting it to be as soft as it was. The hat speaks to him, but not aloud, through his brain. It seems to reach into the very fiber of him, and James sits there patiently. After what seems to be hours, the hat announces, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And the House goes wild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know that Lucius Malfoy is older than the Maruaders, but im not really focusing on that, I was focusing on the additudes of the fellow students. Im just going to make all of the parents of the Harry Potter children the same age, if that makes you feel any better, beleive me, it is for a good cause. All for the sake of a good storyline. If you like my stories, reccomend me to friends, i'd love you forever. -IEatCloudsForBeakfast 3**

**Chapter 3**

James looked around, sitting across from Remus, and observed everything around him. He watched the headmaster, Dumbledore, announce a few things, and then, magically the food appears on the tables. No suprise there, to James, but Remus inhales deeply with shock.

"As if you havent seen that happen Remus." James says, ignorantly, and rudely.

"As a matter of fact no, I have not, James, my mother prefers to act like muggles." Remus replies.

"Oh. Im sorry. Might I ask why?" James asks.

"Because of Dad. He is a muggle." Remus mumbles.

"EXCUSE ME?" Sirus says, the first thing he has said cince the sorting arguement with McGonagal. "You're a mudblood! Aren't you?"

"I am not a mudblood, you insensitive prat. I am a half blood. There is a difference." Remus says, just as loud as he had awnsered James, but a little bit more forceful towards Sirius.

"Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean to call you that, I just assumed-"

"Its _fine._ Im _fine._ Just don't judge a book by it's cover. Do not just _assume_, anything." Remus interrupts, speaking through his teeth now, and you could see the veins in his head.

"Remus. Calm down." Peter says, after swallowing a huge bite of turkey leg. Peter seemed to consume a lot of food, in very little time.

James listens to the boys babble, but isnt really paying much attention to them after that. He is skimming the Gryffindor table for people he might mildly know. As he is skimming the table as he sees the girl from the train. She is sitting there silent, not far down the table, next to some upperclassmen. She nervously twirls her long red hair in thought, and looked very cute doing so. James hears someone say his name, and realizes it was Remus.

"What? I'm sorry, I was spacing out." James says.

"James, im not daft. I know what staring is. And it seems you were staring at," He pauses and puts his head where mine was then continues, "Lily Evans."

"You know her name? Lily..." James trails off in thought.

"James, don't be like that. She won't like you. She is so out of your league." Remus says.

"How would you know this?" James asks, still staring at Lily.

"I sat by her on the train. She already thinks you are daft, you do not need another bad impression." Remus says.

"Well, then i'll make a good one." James says, getting up. James walks down by where Lily is sitting and taps her on the shoulder. When she turns around, he tries to smile, and say, "Hello. I'm James Potter, nice to meet you." but what came out was: "Hi, im James Potter and I really like you."

Lily's face turns red, and she looks as if she were holding back laughter. The kids around her were already laughing harshly as James ran back to his seat and covered his head with the sleeves of his robes.

"James. James. James. J-A-M-E-S! We have to go with the head of house to the common room." Remus says.

"All right." James says, jumping from his seat, and follows the group of anxious first year Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Common room, through a portrait hole.

"Dorms are as follows," begins McGonagal, "Boys will go to the left, and girls to the right. Follow the stairs till you see a door with your name on it. Tomorrow morning you will all awake to a class schedule at your bedside, along with a map, use the map to get to your classes, and try not to be too late. Now go to your dorms."

Most guys decide to stick around the common room after McGonagal leaves, but James goes to find his dorm. He climbs a ton of stairs before finding a door that had the following names on it:

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black

James is astounded by the last name and opens the door to find his bed. To his full suprise, the dorm is full, of his friends, and Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

James walks into the dormitory and finds the bed with his trunk next to it. He looks to the left of him, Remus's bed is covered in books. He looks to the right of him, Sirius's bed has green all over it, which is a rough comparison to the bright scarlett and gold of all Gryffindor dormitories.

James stares at Sirius's bed curiously. Sirius sits on top of it with a frown so huge on his face it seems that his face would freeze that way. Suddenly, as if he sensed James was looking at him he turns and looks at James with a face that said 'fuck-off-I-am-not-happy-here-and-you-are-not-helping' and says aloud, "What are you looking at you bloody moron?"

"Your bed is green." Says Peter, from the other side of the room.

"Nice observation, fat ass. Now Jamesie boy, awnswer my question now. What. Are. You. Looking. At. You. BLOODY. MORON?" Sirius ends very rudely.

"Your bed is green is what I am looking at, Sirius. Do not ever call me that again. Or i might have to shave your head in the middle of the night, and you don't want that now, do you you Slytherin-loving traitior?" James says, then adds, in Peter's defence, "And if you want to stay at Hogwarts I suggest you stop insulting my friends you bloody prat."

"All right. I am sorry, Jamesiepoo, and to your fat friend over there too. I'll just take my Slytherin-loving ass out of your business then wont I? I beleive I will." Sirius says, turning from James and folding the green sheet from his bed and putting it under the bed.

James scowls and turns to unpacking his trunk. He sees that he has a little dresser thing next to his bed, with enough room to put his socks and underclothes in the top drawer, his white shirts in the next, and his dark slacks in the bottom drawer. Once he is finished with that, he turns to look at the other boys' spots in the room.

Remus seemed to be alphabetizing his books that he put on top of his miniature dresser, held in place by paperweights shaped like lions. James looked at them and decided that sure, maybe they were a little cheesy, but it was cheesy in a cool way. James let his eyes wander around the room. All ready, Remus's part of the room is slightly cleaner than the other parts in the room. James wonders if it will always be that way.

Then James looks at Peters bed, and realizes, that Peter, was already fast asleep. Realizing how tired he really is, James goes to lay down, but feels a guilty pang in his heart. He has to write home, he promiced his Mom and Dad he would write as soon as possible. So James finds a peice of parchment, and a quill, and some ink and begins writing.

"Hullo Mum and Dad,

I am a GRYFFINDOR! Perfect right? You were right, I am making friends fast. I met this really nice boy named Remus Lupin. He is a bookworm, and is always humming that jazz crud Dad listens to. Seems like they would get along just fine. Another one of my newfound friends is Peter Pettigrew. He is a shy, quiet, boy. And he eats a lot, and tenitively. He is strange. Remus and Peter are in my dorm too. Along with this really rude boy named Sirius Black. It odd because when he was sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius threw a fit, insisting that he belonged in Slytherin. Then, as soon as I got into the dorm, his part of the room was decked out in green and Slytherin stuff. When Peter and I pointed that out, he freaked out on us. I really think that this is going to be hard getting along with Sirius. He looks like he is having a hard time fitting in in Gryffindor. I know what Mom is thinking, "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, James. You may find out that you like the book a few pages in."

Well, I had better stop writing, the othe boys are looking at me funny.

With Love from your only son,

James"

James folded the letter in half and handed it to his owl, who flew off instantly, knowing already where he was going.

And then James passed out.

_Im going to start writing all of the authors notes in random fonts, just to shake things up a little bit. I am sorry I didn't put Chapter Four up so fast, I have been sick, and I still have make up work to do, which I should have been doing, but instead I got onto my mini computer, and started writing. We also got snowed in, so we got two, what? TWO snow days. Yeah, so Im gunna just run away, and go do my homework. REVIEW PLEASEE?_

_IEatCloudsForBreakfast 3_


	5. Chapter 5

IEatCloudsForBreakfast: I have a beta

UnleashingHorrors: Hi!

IEatCloudsForBreakfast: As you all can see... I have not updated in forever... Thaaattttss because, I had serious writers block, no lie, and my beta, and bestfriend, just so happens to be a genius.

UnleashingHorrors: Thank you very much.

-Claps-

IEatCloudsForBreakfast: And we have play practice, so yeah. Im a knave.

UnleashingHorrors: Correction, you're a noob.

(She was correcting my grammar skills, and I swear I'm developing some weird disease... Cuz im having a horrid time trying to type... but without further ado, here is Chaper Five)

UnleashingHorrors: Finally!

~Chapter Five~

James woke up and rubbed the sand-like sleep out of his eyes. he sat up and observed the room he was not expecting to wake up in. He hardly missed the ugly green sheets on Sirius's bed that Sirius had taken off the night before.

James got up and his purple pajamas seemed to fall off of him. He blushed and pulled them up quickly before some of the boys see his underpants. They had snitches all over them, thank god he was not wearing the teddy bear ones.

"Finally awake are you? Hungry? Hurry up, or Peter is going to eat all of the good food. Should we wake Sirius?" Remus asks, and rambles, then asks again.

"Nah, let him rot. He's just a stuck up prat anyways."

"IGNORANT GIT! IM AWAKE YOU KNOW!" Sirius yells from his bed, covers over his head. James had to fight the urge to hit him with a pillow, full of bricks or some other hard objects... Diamonds would do.

"Then get your skinny anorexic ass out of bed to go eat!" James retorts.

Sirius mumbles something along the lines of, "I DO eat." or "Bite me, wanker."

James couldnt help but to stick his tougne out childishly at Sirius, who probably could not see him anyways.

"I saw that." Sirius mumbles.

"I hope you did, ass."

"Prat."

"Bloody Slytherin-loving wanker."

"Girls, Girls, you're both pretty, can we go to breakfast now?" Remus interjects, ruining the randomness of the name calling fight between James and Sirius.

"You know what, Jamesiepoo? You're pretty neat." Sirius says sarcastically.

"Sure. Ladies first, shall we Lady Black?" James says, mock bowing to Sirius before offering him his arm to escort him to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Sirius gets up, pushes James out of the way, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, and jogs out of the dorm to what could only be assumed as the Great Hall, for breakfast.

Remus and James then walk through the door, down the stairs, toward the Great Hall.

[about an hour later]

James and his newfound friends are talking when the mail comes, and he sees that his parents had replied to his letter sent last night, he tucked it into a pocket, and decided to read it later. He looked around Remus was reading a letter, in which he assumed was from his parents, or some kind or form of relative. Peter was stuffing his face with breakfast items, mostly food, some of it drink, the rest was... his fingers. Or so James thought.

Now what really intrigued James was... Sirius had gotten a letter. A red letter. James had only seen a red letter once in his life. And that was when his dad, Charlius Potter, had gotten a howler from his mother, I mean, where do you think James learned to swear? Now you know.

Sirius nudged the seal a little as if trying to open it, without it screaming at him. He failed.

A voice so cruel and horrifingly loud silenced everything, and everyone in the Great Hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT IN THE BLOODY LEFT NOSTRIL OF MERLIN DID I DO TO DESERVE A SON IN GRYFFINDOR? MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW DID THE MOST ANCIENT, NOBLEST NAME IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK GET INTO GRYFFINDOR IN THE FIRST PLACE? I WANT YOU TO GET DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS HORRID MISTAKE AND FIX IT!"

The letter then burst into a pretty sizeable amount of flames and disappeared into smoke. Sirius booked it out of the Great Hall.

The entire room except for Remus, James, and Peter burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took about fifteen minutes for the room to calm down. Everyone, except possibly the Slytherin table, was talking in hushed whisppers. One could only guess that they were talking about Sirius. James found it very hard to beleive that if it would have happened earlier, he would have been laughing too. But now he found that he could maybe be friends with this boy, maybe even bestfriends.

James heared one of the older Slytherin boys, who was obviously on the Quidditch team, say that "The Black family is disgraced because of their son in Gryffindor," and that, "That must mean his mom was sleeping around."

James stood up, and yelled across the room, "You can't leave a boy alone can you you bloody tosser! He can't help who he is. It's not like he wants to be in Gryffindor, he would be in Slytherin in a second if he could have chosen himself! So piss off!"

The Slytherin boy must have been at least a third year, by the way he acted so high and mighty. And a pureblood no doubt. He rose and retorted to James, "At least I have enough sense to keep in my place, and my nose out of other people's business."

"Doesn't look to me as if you have been keeping your nose out of other people's business. You are not Sirius." James claims.

"Thank god I am not." The boy scoffs.

"Yeah, thank god your not. Cuz id rather be friends with Sirius than low-life scum like you." James declares then returns to his table, just looking back to see the look on the Slytherin kids face. It was one of pure annoyance.

[Fifteen minutes later]

James looks across the table at Remus, noting that Remus has worry lines etched on his face, making him look much older than he is. Remus gets up from the table, excusing himself, and runs towards the dormitories.

After finishing eating their breakfast Peter and James run to the dorms, so they are not late for class. When walking into the dorm, they stumble upon a crying Sirius, and Remus comforting him.

"I don't understand. She is my mother, she is supposed to love me no matter what, unconditionally!" Sirius sobs into Remus's far-beyond-soaked shoulder.

Remus looks up at James and Peter and sighs.

James shruggs it off goes to get dressed.

When Sirius pulls himself back together, James decides to go talk to him.

"Look, Sirius, I don't want you to throw something at my face." Just then a pillow whizzes by James's face, "I understand that you probably hate me, and I just wanted to say that, well, uhm... I want to help you with your, uhm situation."

Sirius stirs uncomfortably.

"I'm serious, Sirius."

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius comments

"Well, back to serious matters. I am gonna do everything in my power to help you out." James says.

"Yeah, I know you will." Sirius says with a smile, offering his hand for a handshake.

James shakes Sirius's hand.

"Maybe we could be friends after all."

A/N: Who do you think said that? Can you tell that im kinda hinting at something to happen in the later years? Figure it out and you're amazing.

I do beleive I am going to have to write all of the Marauder's years at school, in sequence. Any Ideas for the next year's title, feels free to comment and tell me, cuz, honestly, im blanking.

Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoys my story, well, the rest of it.(:

IEatCloudsForBreakfast


End file.
